


A New Chapter

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Tim discusses the birth of the twins with a very special friend.





	A New Chapter

McGee smiles to see the name on his phone screen. He tries not to yawn as he answers it.

"Hi Tony."  
"Congratulations Tim. Where are you?"  
"Home."  
"So you're free to talk?"  
"Yeah. Delilah sent me back to get some rest. It's been a big few days."  
"But everything's okay? The twins and Delilah?" He'd checked with Abby before calling but somehow that wasn't quite the same as hearing it direct from his friend.  
"All fine."  
"And now you're a father. Welcome to the club."  
"Thanks. It's amazing, incredible, wonderful and...just a little scary too."  
"Oh believe me I know."  
"I can't imagine what I'd do without Delilah. She's so strong. Much stronger than me. It will be a lot easier having someone to share this with."  
"Um."  
"Oh, sorry Tony. I didn't think...I mean that you..."  
"Don't worry. We're making a new family now. Her Mom might not be here but I'm doing all I can to be Abba _and_ Ima. She loves her Pop pop too."  
"I'm sure you're doing great. Will you come back to visit soon? Meet the twins. See everyone. I know they miss you."  
"I'd like that."  
In the background of the call a voice can be heard calling "Abba. Abba. Abba."  
"I gotta go. Love to Delilah. Congrats again McDaddy." DiNozzo hangs up.

"McDaddy" Tim repeats quietly as he puts the phone down and leans back on the sofa. _I like the sound of that_ he thinks as he shuts his eyes then drifts into sleep.


End file.
